The Missing Years
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: The years between Athriel's 'Death' and her return. Same universe as 'Nariel the Red' and 'Athrana'. Follows the twins relationship with Estel and the beginiings of Legolas' relationship with Nariel. Basically what I missed out in my other three stories.
1. The Return

Note: Well, here we are again yet another story concerning Athriel and Nariel. As the title suggests, this is a story about all of the things that Athriel missed while she was away. As a result she will not actually be in it until the very end, although she will be talked about. This story will follow the inhabitants of Imladris and Mirkwood throughout the 85yrs between Athriel's 'death' and her return. It will mostly concern Estel's childhood and his relationship with his brothers as well as the relationships between Legolas and Estel and later on between Legolas and Nariel. Basically it's all the things I missed out in the other stories. Yes, yes I know. If it wasn't for work, and David, Athriel would run my life.

The Missing Years

Chapter 1 – The Return

TA2933

They felt numb as they approached, as if their brains would not comprehend what they had seen. They couldn't break down yet, not while they still had a job to do. It was unthinkable, it was impossible and maybe if they put off dealing with it, it would turn out not to be true. It was a vain hope, but it kept them going long enough to get their charges home. Gilraen couldn't possibly understand the significance of what had happened today, and her son didn't really understand being so young. So they would do everything they could to delay their grief. Once they reached the privacy of their own rooms they could let go and let themselves realise exactly what they had lost.

That was made incredibly difficult when they finally reached the courtyard and spotted Erestor waiting for them on the steps. That wasn't exactly true, he wasn't waiting for them. He was waiting for Athriel, for his sister. But she wasn't with them. She would never travel with them again. She was lost and they would not meet again on these shores. They couldn't look at him as they dismounted. They couldn't do it, not yet. If they looked Erestor in the eye they would break down, and they couldn't not yet.

As they climbed the steps they avoided the advisor's gaze entirely, they had to get these mortals inside, take them to their father. He was expecting them, and he would know what to do. As they passed him Erestor stared stubbornly towards the horizon as if he expected her to come galloping round the corner any second. As they reached the main entrance they looked back once hoping for the same thing. But it didn't happen, she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Erestor stood staring into the distance. He let the twin's pass him as if he had not seen them, but he had. He had watched them approach and they had been alone. Where was Athriel? No, this couldn't be happening. It was only a small errand. Any minute now she would ride up laughing and apologise for scaring him so much, any minute now.

Elrond ushered his sons into his office after sending Gilraen and her son to rest. She had told him all that she had seen, which hadn't been much, but he had understood enough to know what it meant. Once they were safely inside he locked the door. He didn't want to be interrupted. He knew that they had been putting off their reaction to their oldest friend's death. But they couldn't delay it forever. Once they admitted it to themselves, he wasn't sure what they would do. He knew himself how dangerous grief could be and he didn't want to lose them.

Sitting side by side across from their father, Elladan and Elrohir tried their hardest not to let any emotion show. Once the flood gates broke, that would be it. They knew what Elrond was waiting for, but neither of them was going to say it. It was their duty to inform him, as lord of the valley that one of his warriors had been killed. But they couldn't do it. They couldn't do it in the name of duty because she was so much more. They had to tell him that the sister of his chief advisor and old friend was dead. But they couldn't do that either, in the name of family, because she was so much more. She was everything and they couldn't do it.

Seeing their struggle Elrond took the decision away from them, he said it instead. "Is it true that Lady Athriel has fallen?" In unison they closed their eyes, as if they were trying to block out his words, but they nodded. Realising that they were not going to explain, the lord tried to piece together what had happened for himself. If they had been within the borders he would have known, but his sight did not extend far out with the valley. "Gilraen saw little of what happened, but from what she has told me I understand that she was shot with a poisoned arrow." They nodded again. "She fought on Ada" Elladan said before Elrohir continued. "She fought them injured so that we could escape" That was something they would have to live with, that their friend had died for them. "They were too many" And they would carry that image with them as well. "They overwhelmed her"

Elrond sat at his desk alone, for some time after he had sent his sons to rest. He was worried, deeply worried. They had not broken down in his office, as he had expected, but they had not seemed responsive at all. It was as if they had nothing left, that they were now completely numb and devoid of emotion. He was worried that now he would lose his sons. He was also worried about what he would say to Erestor. How was he going to tell his old friend that his sister was dead, that the sister he had raised as a daughter was not coming home? Then there was Glorfindel, Erestor's mate and another old friend. He had helped to raise Athriel. Well he would need to speak to the captain first; he would need his help if he was ever going to explain this to the councillor. Taking a deep breath Elrond stood and made his way towards the training grounds.

Glorfindel was on the training grounds with some of the new recruits when Elrond came to find him. He looked up and was surprised to see the lord of the valley striding towards him looking worried. He dismissed his students and joined Elrond half way across the field. "What has happened?" he asked concern obvious on his face. It took a lot to unsettle Elrond and Glorfindel knew he wasn't going to like whatever it was that had upset him. "I need you to come with me, there's... something happened..." There was a pause as he took a deep breath. Which scared Glorfindel even more. "It's Athriel. They were attacked near the borders. She didn't make it." Glorfindel's brain stuttered. This couldn't be happening. Athriel couldn't be dead, she couldn't. Hey couldn't imagine his life without him, their life without him. As long as he had lived with Erestor, Athriel had been there. Erestor, Valar Erestor. "Does Erestor know?" he asked. Erestor had intended to meet his sister in the courtyard like he always did.

Erestor stood watching the sky change colour as he felt Elrond stand beside him. "Erestor?..." A hand touched his shoulder but he shook it away. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stay like this forever. "She's dead isn't she? That's what you've come to tell me." Elrond grabbed his arm and tried to lead him inside. "Erestor... come inside and we can talk" But Erestor didn't want to come inside. If he went inside then it would become real. If he went inside he wouldn't be able to pretend that it was all a joke. He would have to acknowledge that she was really gone, that she wasn't hiding around the corner waiting to surprise him. "Erestor please." He collapsed onto the steps and cried with his head in his hands.

Glorfindel watched as Elrond stood beside Erestor. He kept back as long as he could as Elrond had suggested intending to get Erestor back inside before explaining what the Gwanûn had told him. But when his mate crumpled onto the floor Glorfindel couldn't hold back any longer. He ran down the steps and picked up the smaller elf, holding him to his chest. "I'm going to take him back to our rooms." Elrond nodded. "I'll get you both some tea, to help you sleep" Glorfindel nodded silently and started walking slowly back indoors.

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side in their sitting room. They were at a loss; they didn't know what to do now. Usually when they returned home they would bathe, have something to eat and then meet Athriel for a glass of wine in front of the fire. They couldn't do that now. They would never do that again. There were so many things they would never do again, Too many to comprehend. Nothing would feel worth it without her anyway. Almost their entire lives Athriel had been there. They looked at the tea their father had sent. A sedative probably, so that they could get some rest. Together they leant forward and downed their cups in one swallow. Then they went to bed. As they climbed under the sheets they wondered how long it would be before they started to fade.


	2. As The Sun Rises

Note: I have assumed here that Arwen left Rivendell after her mother's death and then returned only for short periods of time. She is therefore currently residing with her grandparents in Lothlorien. I also intend to have Gilraen remain in the valley for a while with her son, at least until he learns about his destiny and meets Arwen for the first time.

The Missing Years

Chapter 2 – As the sun rises

TA2933

As the sun rose over the valley Lord Elrond sat at his desk contemplating what he was about to do. Athriel had been well loved and known in all of the elven realms. Someone had to write and inform those she knew and cared about her. He could not expect Erestor to do it, or his sons. Unfortunately that left him, or Glorfindel and the Balrog slayer would have enough to deal with this morning. He decided to start with the easier messages, at least relatively speaking. First he wrote to the rulers of the other three realms, to Thranduil, to Cirdan and to his in-laws Celeborn and Galadriel. Of the three messages the letter to Lord Cirdan was the most trying. Athriel had been born in Mithlond, and was the daughter of Erynsael who had been Cirdan's chief advisor.

Next came the more difficult missives, to Athriel's closest friends. There were only two that sprung to mind, aside from the twins. Putting the most difficult letter to one side for now, Lord Elrond began to write to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He was of a similar age to his sons, and to Athriel, and had travelled with them on many occasions. Anytime the prince ventured to the valley he had spent with them, and anytime the trio travelled to the woodland realm they were eagerly greeted by the royal and his family. Elrond hoped that on hearing the news Legolas would return to the valley for a time. They would need his presence if they were ever going to get past this. He didn't sign the scroll once he had finished, but left it for his sons to look over. The prince was their friend after all and they may wish to add something before signing it themselves.

The last message was by far the most difficult for him to write. Over 400years ago Arwen, his only daughter had moved to Lothlorien to live with her grandparents. The Evenstar had taken her mother's departure hard, as they all had, and elected to live in the realm of her mother's birth. Athriel had been like a sister to Arwen, visiting her often in the golden wood while travelling with the Gwanun. He was not sure how to even begin to tell her of what had happened. Maybe she too would return for a while.

Gilraen was also awake. So much had happened in the last few days and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. First there had been her husbands death, they had not been married very long and their son was so young. She looked over at the sleeping child. Poor Aragorn, he would be better off forgetting that name. Lord Elrond had said something similar last night. If he really was going to be the hope of men, he would have to grow up safe and protected. Not only from those who wished him harm, but also from his own people. It would not do him any good to have such a responsibility thrown upon him while he was still growing. Yes Rivendell was the best place for them now, for her and her people's last hope. Hope, he needed a name and it was as good as any other. Some small hint to his destiny, a destiny she selfishly wished he would never have to fulfil. She had made her decision. He would be her hope, her reason for living. And as they were amongst the elves now, he would be Estel. The elves of Rivendell had fought hard to bring them here, and she owed them at least that much. They had even lost one of their own, The Elleth that had been travelling with them. She wondered briefly who she had been. Her name had been Athriel, but who was she to the inhabitants of the valley. The train of thought however didn't last long because her son was starting to wake up.

Glorfindel could not see the sunrise, but he saw the light spread through their rooms from where he sat in front of the unlit fire, with a drink still in his hand. He hadn't slept, he hadn't been able to, not after everything. He had refused the tea Elrond offered him, although he had insisted that Erestor take it. Truth be told, he hadn't wanted to sleep, not yet. He had wanted to spend the night thinking, thinking over what they were going to do now. Unfortunately he had come to the conclusion, that there wasn't much they could do. She was gone, they couldn't change that. All they could do was live on without her until they sailed. Then they would see her again on the shores, standing side by side with her mother and father, Erestor's mother and father. Glorfindel smiled at that thought. Maybe that was what the valor had had in mind all this time. Maybe she had been theirs for too long and it was time she went back to her parents.

Erestor felt the light on his face as the sun rose. What was he doing in bed so late, usually he was up before the sun, ready to perform his duties. He was late, he had work to do. What had happened last night that had caused him to sleep so long. Glancing over at the bedside table he spotted the cup that sat there. Where had that came from. He picked it up and sniffed. It smelled like one of Elrond's sedative teas, but what would have possessed him to take the foul drink. Then he remembered. No, no. He didn't want to remember, he didn't. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted it to be all some horrible misunderstanding, some horrible joke. But it wasn't. It was real, far too real.

First his mother, so many centuries ago, had died bring Athriel into the world. Then his father, to lost in his grief to care for his daughter more than a few years had sailed. And now, now Athriel was gone; Little Athriel who had become so much a part of his life, Athriel who had teased him and infuriated him, and been the constant presence in his sitting room, while she had one of her own only next door, Athriel who was his only family, who he had raised from 4yrs old as if she was his daughter. How could she be gone? How could she be gone and he still be here? Centuries ago, when she first arrived he had promised that one day they would sail together. That together they would greet their parents on the shores of Valinor. But now she was gone.

When he heard the anguished scream from the other room Glorfindel stood slowly. Here at least was something he could do. He could look after Erestor, help him with his grief. Maybe they would never be the way they had been before, but they would get through this, together.

As the sun made its way from the balcony and into the bedroom of Elladan and Elrohir, the brothers flinched. They didn't want it to be daylight, not yet. If it was morning then they would have to get up. If it was morning they would have to get up and get on with their lives. They would have to start the rest of their life on their own. No it was better to stay in the dark just a little bit longer. Unfortunately the sun it seemed did not agree. Furious suddenly Elladan jumped up and taking some blankets from the bed covered the balcony door as best as he could. Realising what his brother was doing Elrohir did the same for the window next to it. Then taking a spare blanket from the wardrobe they climbed back into bed, Finally once again alone in the dark.


	3. The News Spreads

The Missing Years

Chapter 3 – The News Spreads

TA2933

Lord Cirdan looked up from his desk and watched the messenger as he moved towards him. He wasn't surprised; he often had missives from the other realms. Invariably however it was bad news. No one ever wrote to tell him good news. That was what he got, he supposed being Elvendom's last stop before the sea. Deciding to wait until he had finished the paperwork he was currently dealing with, Cirdan moved the scroll to one side. It could wait a few moments at least.

King Thranduil was out on his balcony when the messenger arrived. He had been looking out towards the borders worrying over his son. Legolas had gone to help the border patrol for a couple of days. He often did this, feeling it was his duty, and being well over 2000years old, Thranduil could hardly stop him. He would be alright of course, he was a trained warrior, the best in the woodland realm, but still he worried. He smiled softly. He was incredibly proud of who his son had become. They both were, himself and the Queen. His thoughts were interrupted by Dinenwen herself as she walked out from their rooms. "A messenger brought these my love" she said handing him two scrolls. "They are from Rivendell I believe" Thranduil kissed his wife in thanks before leaving for his study, where he could read in peace.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were having breakfast with their granddaughter when they were interrupted by the messenger. The smile slid from Lady Galadriel's face as the messenger approached. Whatever news he carried, it would be painful.

Lord Elrond stopped when he reached his son's rooms. He had not seen them in days. In fact if he had not sought them out to finish the letter to Prince Legolas he would not have seen them at all since their return home. He was worried. Very worried. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door. It was as he had expected, very little had changed. The bed sheets that had covered the windows, blocking out every little sliver of light were gone, but they had been replaced by a heavier fabric that did a much better job. Resigning himself for the fact that they may not recover from this Elrond pushed open the bedroom door.

Opening the scroll finally Cirdan sighed. There had been only one exception to the rule when it came to the messages from other realms. Every so often he would receive a message from Erestor, usually talking about how Lady Athriel was doing. The arrangement had been for Cirdan to read the messages and then send them on the next voyage so that they would reach his old friend Erynsael. Now he would be sending the final message across the sea. How had it come to this?

Thranduil read the letter over again. There had been two messages that morning, one addressed to himself and one to his son. Now that he had read his own message he knew, or at least could guess what the other said. He felt sorry for Elrond knowing that as hard as Legolas took the news, it would not be half as difficult to watch as what Elladan and Elrohir would be going through already. And so he waited in his study for his son to come home, so that he could learn what he already had.

Galadriel stood staring into the water of her mirror, but all she saw was her own reflection. For some reason the Valar did not want her to see her grandchildren's future. There was something great at stake and their paths had not yet been decided. The only image she had been able to conjure up so far had been of the child, the mortal boy Estel. Somehow his destiny was entwined with theirs, all three of them. He was not just the hope of men; he was the hope of her family, for her daughter's children.

Celeborn watched as his granddaughter started to pack her things. She was going to Rivendell for a time. She was needed there, her brothers needed her. His wife had gone to divine what she could about their future, but through their mental link he could tell that she had found nothing. They were all in the dark.

The prince of Mirkwood, finally able to bathe after his days on the borders, stared at nothing as the bathwater cooled around him. It was so much to take, too much to process. How could she be gone? He had known Athriel and the twins since his first trip to Rivendell at only 10yrs old. Even living in different realms they had remained friends since that day. Now she was gone. Reluctantly he got out of the bath and walked back through to his bedroom. He would be leaving in the morning, for Rivendell of course. Now that he knew what had happened, he wasn't going to let them go through this alone. He couldn't bare it if he last them as well.

Arwen mounted her horse and looked back at her Grandparents Talan one last time. She was on her way home, to her father's realm. She wasn't sure what she was going to find there, but it wasn't going to be good. All she knew was that Athriel was dead, and she hoped that she would be able to get there before her brother's became too far gone. She could put aside her own grief for now, until she was sure that her brother's would recover from this.

When Glorfindel opened the door he expected to see Erestor waiting for him, or at least the picture the advisor had been requested to retrieve for Elrond. What he found however was an empty room. He glanced over at the door that connected Athriel's rooms with their own. It was open. Sighing Glorfindel moved to the doorframe. Erestor would be in there, he was always in there now.

Erestor was just standing there looking at the picture as if he couldn't see it. "You need to take it down Erestor; they need one for the long gallery." It was an old Imladris tradition. Whenever someone left them, either in death or to sail, their portrait was hung in the long gallery so that anyone could pay their respects. Now they had to hang a portrait of Athriel. Erestor didn't move. He just stood there staring. If they took down this portrait it would be real. If they hung her likeness in the long gallery, she really wasn't coming back. Finally Glorfindel moved forward and took the picture himself. He broke the one rule Erestor had made about Athriel's room, the moment he had realised that she was really gone. He moved something. Now it was not exactly as she had left it. Now she really wasn't coming home.

Gilraen sat with Estel on her lap. There had been an incredible sense of mourning of the valley ever since they had arrived, and now she knew why. She had finally learned exactly who Athriel had been. She was not just a warrior it seemed, she was an important and well loved member of the household, and now she was gone. Their arrival here would forever be entwined with the grief felt over her death. Maybe they had escaped the stress and responsibility of who Estel would become, but had they replaced it with something else. How would they feel being the constant reminder of what had been lost?

"I won't let that happen, If I have any choice in the matter" Gilraen jumped slightly, she still wasn't used to this, Lord Elrond's uncanny ability to tell exactly what she was thinking. He wasn't a mind reader, but she supposed her train of thought must have been obvious. "My Lord" she said inclining her head. He sat down beside her smiling down at the mortal child. "Well hello Estel." No matter what else had happened, Elrond had promised that he would watch over his brother's descendants. It was his job to make sure that one day little Estel fulfilled his destiny. And maybe having the mortal to concentrate on the whole household could heal and move on. 


	4. Prince Legolas Arrives

The Missing Years

Chapter 4 – Prince Legolas Arrives

TA2933

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as the valley came into view and he reined his horse in. He had travelled light, and quickly. The only guard he had brought with him was Lastirith. He knew that he was needed here, that his friends would need someone there with them. Only the Valar knew how they would react to Athriel's passing. It was still hard for him to believe that she was really gone. He couldn't imagine Rivendell without her. Harder still was imagining them without her.

Throughout everything Athriel had been by their side. When Arwen was born, she had been there to help them get used to their little sister. When Celebrian had been attacked on her way to Lothlorien, Athriel had been there to help them look for her. And when their mother had been found, and brought back to the valley, Athriel had been there. She had been the one to look after them and keep them sane. And later when she had been forced to sail and they had needed revenge she had gone with them. How could she be gone? But soon he would have to face up to the reality. Soon he would be forced to see the truth in it.

"Your majesty, should we not continue?" The prince sighed. They really should move on again, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to go down into the valley and admit the truth. Elladan and Elrohir would be a mess; they had lost their oldest and closest friend. And Legolas wasn't sure he could help them through that. In all the years they had been friends he had rarely seen one without the other two. It would seem so wrong now without her. But they continued down towards the last homely house. It didn't matter what he thought about it, she was gone and they would need him.

As they continued towards the last homely house Lastirith watched the prince. They had known each other for a very long time. Ever since the king had picked him to be Legolas' bodyguard they had spent their entire lives together and he was worried. He knew how close the four of them had been. That was why they here wasn't it. To make sure the lords Elladan and Elrohir were ok. But they weren't the ones Tiri was worried about. He was worried for Prince Legolas. It was his job to look after the King's son. And here they were. He would have to watch the Prince, watch his friends fade because of Lady Athriel's death.

Legolas slowed his horse as the house came into view. They weren't waiting for him in the courtyard when he arrived, but he hadn't expected them to be. He wasn't sure exactly what had been expecting, but it wasn't what he found. Standing on the steps was Lord Elrond. That in itself was not unusual, but in his arms he was holding a small mortal child. The lord of the valley looked up as they approached and smiled slightly. "Prince Legolas, I am glad that you are here". Legolas could see the relief clearly in his face. It must have been so difficult for him, all of this. Especially after what had happened to Celebrian, now seeing his sons go through all of this. "Lord Elrond" Legolas bowed. "They're in their rooms" the lord replied. At that the prince nodded once before hurrying to his destination. Seeing the prince rush off, Lastirith lead their steeds to the stables, before joining the Lord of the valley in the courtyard.

Legolas stopped when he reached the door, their door. Standing there he took a deep breath. This was it, time to be a good friend, time to put his own grief and sadness aside to help them through this. He knocked, there was no answer, he knocked again. Still nothing, he tried the handle. The door was unlocked so he pushed it open. The room was dark, none of the lanterns were lit, and someone had hung heavy drapes over the once clear windows. "Elladan? Elrohir?". No answer, but there had been movement. Over on the long chair, sitting side by side and staring into the unlit fireplace, he could see the twin lords of Imladris. They looked so different, sitting there, Just the two of them, sitting broken and alone. It reminded him of how they had been when their mother had been brought back from the orc den. But then Athriel had been there to bring them through it. He couldn't compare to her, no one could. She had always known exactly what to do, when it came to them, but Legolas was lost. This was unknown territory, completely off the map.

Lastirith stood next to Lord Elrond looking out into the distance. "How are they?" the guard asked. Elrond sighed. The guard was being polite and was worried about his prince, but the Lord wasn't sure what to say. "They are as well as can be expected, given the circumstances" Lastirith nodded. That was exactly the answer he had been expecting. "They were as well as could be expected, and everyone expected them to fade.

The prince walked further into the dark room and knelt in front of his friends. "Dan? Roh?". They looked up slowly, as if realising that he was there for the first time. "Las?" He nodded "What are you doing here?" Hadn't they expected him to come, when they sent their message? Did they really feel so alone? "I just wanted to visit my old friends" He didn't know what to do.

Elrond and Lastirith stood side by side for a long time before the guard spoke again. "My Lord... if... I mean..." He shouldn't say anything, it was wildly inappropriate. But he had only just realised that the lord of the valley didn't have anyone to talk to. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that if you needed someone to talk to. I'm here." Elrond smiled. That had been painful for the young guard. Lastirith had been coming to the valley for centuries and in all that time he had always maintained his formality. He had taken Thranduil's lessons on propriety very seriously, the fact that he had put that aside, even for a moment meant a lot. "Thank you Lastirith."

e He


	5. What would Athriel do?

The Missing Years

Chapter 5 – What would Athriel do?

TA2933

Legolas stared blankly for a second. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. What would Athriel have done?

_TA2509_

_Legolas had been surprised to see Chief Advisor Erestor waiting for him in the courtyard, but he really shouldn't have been. There was no one else to meet him. Elrond was attending to his injured wife and Arwen and the twins would be with him. "Lord Erestor" he said nodding slightly "I came as soon as I heard." Lady Celebrian had been found, finally and brought home, but the battle was far from over. "I'm glad you are here Prince Legolas. None of them will rest, it has been a constant battle getting them to look after themselves." The wood elf was not surprised. If he had to go through what they were, he wouldn't be all that worried about himself either._

_When Erestor opened the door however he had not been expecting this. The grief hit him like a wave, nearly knocking him over. Even from the doorway he could see that Elladan and Elrohir had not slept in days. As he stood in the doorway Erestor moved forward and put a hand on Lady Arwen's shoulder. Nodding she stood up and kissing her mother once on the forehead she left. When he moved towards the twins however they shrugged him away. Taking a deep breath the then left the room, leaving Legolas to convince his friends. But no matter what he said, it was as if they couldn't hear him. Finally he stood and left._

_There was only one person who could snap them out of this, but Athriel was out on patrol. Erestor had told him as much when he arrived. With the brethren out of action and Glorfindel helping Erestor run the valley in Elrond's absence she had taken the guard duties upon herself. Looking out towards the distance the prince breathed a sigh of relief. Fortunately her current duties would not keep her away for long._

_Rushing down the steps Legolas met Athriel as she dismounted. "Ree. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you" Letting one of the stable hands take her horse Athriel raised a single eyebrow. "Well hello to you to Las. Patrol was fine thank you." He laughed, she was always doing that, finding some way to make a joke out of everything. But then she became serious. "They haven't moved have they" Legolas shook his head. Athriel closed her eyes for a second and then she was storming along the corridor._

_When they reached Lady Celebrian's room she pushed it open and glared at the Gwanûn. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, but they didn't move. With a dangerous glint in her eye Athriel strode confidently into the room and standing behind the two she grabbed each by the tip of the ear and pulled them to standing. Then despite their protests she marched them out of the room nodding to Lord Elrond as she passed._

That's what Athriel would do. She wouldn't take no for an answer, she knew what was best for them and she made sure they did it, No matter what. His decision made Legolas stood up and striding towards the closest window and ripped the fabric away. The sunlight came streaming into the room. He moved to the next window and did exactly the same. The light had brought them out of their trance, but they were too shocked to move. It was only when Legolas moved through to the bedroom to do exactly the same thing in there that either of them spoke. "Legolas what are you doing?!" Elladan yelled outraged.

Having disposed of the fabric in the bedroom he came back through to the sitting room. "No what do you intend to do for the rest of the day?" he asked. They stared at him in shock. "What are you doing Las?" "Why did you take them down?" Suddenly Legolas was furious. Did they really think he would let them stay like this, moping around in the dark waiting to fade? Did they really think anyone was going to just stand by and let that happen? Did they think Athriel would have let that happen? When he finally voiced his opinions it came out a little harsher than he had intended. "Do you think Athriel would have wanted you to do this? The first thing she would have done was storm straight in here and get rid of those infernal things. She didn't save you for this and she wouldn't stand for it. Do you really think she would want you to sit around moping? To just sit back and give up?"

They didn't want to hear it, not any of it. "And what do you know about what she would have wanted?" Elrohir asked bitterly, but Legolas wasn't going to back down. "She was my friend to Elrohir, and maybe I didn't know her as well as you did, or for as long. But I know that she would be kicking your ass right now for acting like this." Then Elladan lost his temper, it was inevitable but what he said shocked them all. "It doesn't matter what Athriel wants anymore Athriel is dead." As soon as he had said it he clamped a hand over his mouth. He had said it, he had actually said it. Athriel was dead. She was really dead she was really gone and he had finally said it. Elrohir stared numbly at his brother feeling the same significance he had.

Legolas took a couple of deep breaths before moving towards the door. "I'm going to get you something to eat and then the three of us are going to talk. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself anymore than she would. Just remember, You are not the only ones who cared about her and she isn't the only one who cares about you." With that he left them to their thoughts.

e He


	6. Help from the Woodland Realm

The Missing Years

Chapter 6 – Help From the Woodland Realm

TA2933

Elladan and Elrohir looked blankly at the door as Legolas closed it behind himself. They could hardly believe that he had done what he had. On the battle field Legolas was a force to be reckoned with, his aim was impeccable and his skill unmatched. But otherwise the Prince had always seemed so easy going. Neither of them had seen this side of him before, at least not here.

Legolas walked with a new determination towards the kitchens. Athriel wasn't here to look after them so he would have to do it instead. It wasn't that he hadn't been capable of it before, or that he didn't care, he had just never needed to be like this with them. Athriel had always been there to do that. When they were being lazy she had been the one to stir them into action. When they were selfish, she was the one who had called them on it. And when they had become too involved in their revenge for their mother she had been the one to hold them back. She was the one thing that had kept them going and the only one capable of keeping them sane. Now He was all that they had. He would have to step up, not to take her place, but to make them see that there was something worth living for.

Elrond looked up from playing with Estel to see Lastirith still standing there. "Can I help you with something Lastirith?" he asked, but the young guard just shook his head. Finally Elrond stood up. He had made a decision. If the Valar in their wisdom had deemed to send him someone to hear his woes, who was he to turn the gift aside. There really was no one else he could talk to about all of this. "Come with me Tiri" he said. "I am going to take little Estel back to his mother, then we can go to my office and talk."

"_I can't believe you said it"_ Elladan and Elrohir were sitting across from next to one another in their sitting room. Well almost next to each other. Unconsciously they had left a small space between them, as if any moment Athriel would come in and sit down in the space they had left. _"It's true Roh" _They glanced together at the space between them but didn't close it. _"That doesn't mean you had to say it" _They had spent the last couple of weeks trying desperately to ignore the truth, refusing to move outside of their room and get used to a world without her in it. Now they didn't know what to do. They still didn't want to go out there and face the real world but Legolas had shattered their illusion. And then Elladan had done the unthinkable, Elladan had voiced the truth they were trying so hard to ignore. Athriel was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Sitting there in Lord Elrond's office Lastirith almost wished that he hadn't said anything. However that feeling vanished as soon as the lord himself sat down. Just then he could see how much Elrond needed someone to talk to. He could see the stress clearly on his face, and considering who it was that had been lost he had no one else to talk to. Not only had his children lost their oldest friend, his oldest friends had lost the one they loved as their child, and he had lost one of his best warriors. So Lastirith sat and listened as the lord of the valley voiced his fears. His fears about his sons, and how he thought they were already fading. His worries about his daughter and what would happen to her if her brothers succumbed. And his worries over his friends, no one except Glorfindel had even seen Erestor in days, Athriel had been his only family here on Arda and now she was gone.

Balancing the tray in one hand Legolas pushed open the door and sighed. They were still sitting there exactly as he had left them. Well not for long. More determined than ever the prince placed the tray down onto the coffee table and looked at the twins expectantly. "We're not hungry Las." Elladan said avoiding his gaze completely. "We'll have something later" Elrohir added quietly. But he wasn't going to take no for an answer not this time. "I'm going to stand right here until you eat something. I don't care how long it takes." Folding his arms and glaring at them he stood looking down at his friends, unmoving.

A couple of hours later, the food had gone cold and Legolas still hadn't moved. _"I don't think he's going to leave Roh" _Elladan said, his eyes not leaving the floor in case he caught the prince's eye. _"How long do you think he can stay like that?"_ Elrohir asked waiting for him to blink. Both were trying to remember the last time they had joined the Mirkwood border patrol. It was easy to forget 'Prince Legolas the Warrior', he was so different from 'Las their friend'. "I'm not going to blink Roh, so you might as well eat something. And Dan I can stay like this a lot longer than you can" Together the twins crossed their arms and sat back. ""We can be just as stubborn as you Las"" He smiled slightly but didn't move.

Finally feeling as if he had gained some sort of clarity Lord Elrond left his office and made his way towards his son's room. Feeling as if he had done some good, Lastirith went to make sure that his and the Prince's bags had been moved to their guest rooms.

When Lord Elrond reached his son's rooms however he was in for a surprise. Standing perfectly still across from the long chair that housed his offspring was the Prince of Mirkwood, standing completely still as if he was waiting for an attack. Glancing at his son's he noticed that they weren't moving either. In fact it was as if the three had been transformed into statues. Deciding to leave them to it he continued down the corridor to his own rooms.

"_We are going to have to eat something Dan"_

"_We can't Roh"_

"_He's only trying to help"_

"_It's a matter of principle"_

"_Well you can be the one to explain to Thranduil why his only son passed out from exhaustion and malnutrition, because I doubt he will stop for anything else"_

Sighing in unison they reached over and picked up the plates Legolas had prepared for them. The wood elf but didn't move until they had finished every last bite.

e He


	7. Erestor, Glorfindel and Others

Note: There may be something slightly unexpected in this chapter, as it has not been mentioned before. Let me know what you think of the unexpected development. It took me by surprise actually but once the idea took hold it would not go away.

The Missing Years

Chapter 7 – Erestor, Glorfindel and the rest of the household

TA2933

Erestor sat staring into space for a long time. He felt like a failure, an absolute failure. But he wasn't going to fade as he knew Elrond feared. He couldn't do that; he had too much to live for. He would be needed here, he had his work. But most of all he had Glorfindel. That didn't mean he wasn't mourning. Before Athriel came along he had very little except his work and his friendships with his lord and the captain. Athriel had brought his life into focus. She had come along and forced him to leave the safety of his rooms. She had forced him out into the light and away from his desk. She had been the one who had made him realise his true feelings for the Balrog slayer and she had teased and encouraged both of them until they had admitted their changing relationship to the world. Erestor would survive her death, but without Athriel the world was less bright and the valley seemed empty and full of painful memories.

Glorfindel tried hard to concentrate on his duties. From long experience he knew that the world would not stop just because he wanted it to. No matter what they felt life would keep going without Athriel. It was painful and difficult to take but the warrior had seen death, had experienced it himself and he knew that there were far worse things than the Halls of Mandos. He took solace in the fact that whatever pain they felt at Athriel's passing, she was at peace. He knew because he had walked those halls. He had seen death and he had felt the quiet peace and contentment it brought. He would see Athriel again on the shores of Valinor, she would be whole and happy and just as they remembered her. Death was always more difficult for those left behind.

Gilrean watched as her son slept. Her fears were not gone, but the Lord of the valley had done much to calm them. Elrond it seemed was determined to ensure that Estel's time in the valley would be the pleasant and calming experience they had intended it to be. He would flourish and grow here. He would become the man he was destined to be, the hope of men.

Lastirith stood on his guest room balcony and breathed deeply. The air was sweet and fresh and calmed his mind. He was glad that he had been able to help Lord Elrond with his fears, but being here had brought to the surface his own memories. They had met many times over the centuries, but his first visit to the valley was what came to mind.

_TA182_

_Lastirith rode beside and slightly behind Legolas as they approached the valley. He had been so proud the day King Thranduil had chosen HIM to be the prince's advisor and body guard, but now he felt the weight of responsibility he had been handed. He was only ten years the prince's senior and yet the king had agreed to his son's request. The Mirkwood royal had demanded that as he had reached his majority some two years previously he should be allowed to travel to Imladris without full guard. Surprisingly the King had agreed and allowed Legolas to travel with only Lastirith as protection. There had been much talk within the wood since he had been appointed the prince's guardian. Many laughed at the coincidence of their names, Legolas meaning Greenleaf and Lastirith Leaf Guardian. But the young guard knew that the King must have great faith in him to allow the trip. Now they were approaching the valley unharmed and he was extremely relieved that his king's trust had not been misplaced._

_As they approached the Last Homely House Lastirith was not surprised to see three figures awaiting them in the courtyard. He had heard much about the friendship that existed between Prince Legolas and these three elves. The Lords Elladan and Elrohir stood either side of the Lady Athriel at the top of the steps. The Lord's however were hardly noticed by the young guard as he dismounted as all of his attention was fixated on the Lady. She was breath taking. Almost a head shorter than the twins and slim, but with an obvious strength which was not hidden by the dress she wore. Her hair was a dark raven's wing flashing almost blue and purple in the sun, braided in warrior braids it fell to her waist. Her eyes were dark but bright as she smiled at them. She laughed merrily as she hugged Legolas in greeting. Her voice was musical and her hair sparkled in the light. For one single moment Lastirith lost all thoughts of formality. He watched as the three Noldo greeted his prince enthusiastically, but his eyes never left the lady as he watched her in awe. He couldn't move he couldn't speak and he couldn't look away._

"_Tiri!" the Prince exclaimed, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come and meet my dearest friends." He snapped himself out of the trance he was in. "My Lords. My Lady" He bowed to each in turn, remembering his manners at last._

_Soon he was being led through the halls towards his guest room beside the room Legolas always occupied on his visits. Leaving the four to catch up Lastirith set about sorting and unpacking the luggage they had brought. He had to get his act together but the twilight maiden had captivated him and left him weak. Before she left however Athriel drew his attention yet again, unaware of her effect on him. "We owe you much Lastirith for bringing him safely to us" she said smiling brightly. "It was my pleasure" he said trying hard not to blush under her gaze as he inclined his head. "Welcome to Rivendell my friend" She said before rushing off again to catch up with the others._

Lastirith smiled sadly as he returned from his memories. It was hard to believe that she was actually gone, but here in the valley where her laughter should have been ringing through the halls her absence was obvious. He doubted that the dark cloud of her passing would ever truly lift here. There were too many here who had loved her. Sighing he tried to shake the melancholy that had descended. He was not here for his own grief but to support the Prince in his. Thinking it time he returned to his duties, Lastirith went in search of Legolas.e He


	8. First but not the Last

The Missing Years

Chapter 8 – First but not the Last

TA2933

Legolas finally stumbled into his room and sat heavily in the armchair. He was exhausted, absolutely exhausted, but he couldn't let the twins know that. It was his job now to keep them sane, to keep them going and help them get back to themselves. It would be worth it, they would be whole again, he would not settle for any less. Letting his head fall back the woodland prince closed his eyes. He only had a few moments before he had to go and check on them. He didn't want to leave them alone for too long, when they were alone they brooded.

Lastirith watched his prince from the doorway and sighed. He was doing too much, taking too much responsibility onto himself. It couldn't go on any longer. Steeling himself for what was to come the bodyguard and advisor walked slowly towards his friend and Prince. "You need to rest" he said as knelt beside the chair. "I have to check on them again soon." Legolas didn't even open his eyes as he spoke. "You will be no good to them when exhaustion overwhelms you." The prince opened his eyes and looked into the worried green eyes across from him. "They should not be left alone." Lastirith smiled slightly. It was so like Legolas to try and take it all upon himself. "You are not the only elf here Ernilen. I will check on the Lords Elladan and Elrohir while you rest." He could see the exhaustion in the royal's eyes but he was not convinced yet. "Are you sure that is such a good idea Tiri?" The guard sighed. Legolas was right in a way to worry. He had never really gotten on with Elrond's sons. There was ever a tension between them. Ever since they had first met, although he had never explained to the prince exactly why.

"Why don't they trust you Tiri? I trust you with my very life, I always have and yet they barely speak to you. What happened?" Lastirith stood and moved to sit in the chair across from the Prince. "It was a long time ago Legolas". The prince stared at his advisor and friend for a moment; he was trying to remember the last time he had done that, referred to him without the title. It had been centuries at least. "What was a long time ago?" he asked softly. Lastirith smiled slightly. "Once, a long time ago, I wished to court someone above my station. They warned me off." Legolas' eyebrows rose in shock. "You wished to court Lady Arwen?" He asked incredulously. The guardian laughed. "The Evenstar? No, it was far worse than that. I wished to court Lady Athriel."

_TA182_

_Lastirith found himself taking a little bit more time over his appearance than usual as he dressed for dinner. He was standing in front of the full length mirror smoothing his braids for the hundredth time licking his lips nervously. It was ridiculous, really it was, but she was going to be there. She had said so earlier in the day. Resigning himself to the fact that there really was nothing more he could do, Lastirith left to collect Legolas for dinner._

_Once they finally arrived he was feeling no better. There she was, sitting between the Gwanun, smiling brightly and laughing merrily. She was a vision, an absolute vision. Sitting there in her midnight gown that sparkled like her hair, a silver circlet on her brow and a goblet of wine in her hand. She could be one of the Valar sitting there, the very light of the night sky sparkling with stars. Then she saw them and even though he hadn't thought it possible, her smile grew brighter still. Soon they were sitting across from her and the twin lords and the four friends talked and laughed merrily. Lastirith simply sat there trying to force himself to eat rather than stare at her all night. Until the Lady turned to him, her dark eyes meeting his own and his heart stopped. "How do you like Rivendell so far Tiri?" she asked and he couldn't bring himself to mind that this high born lady was being so familiar with him after knowing him less than a day. "The valley is truly beautiful my lady, I am beginning to understand why Prince Legolas wishes to spend so much of his time here." She laughed softly as the prince joined the conversation, but Lastirith heard little of it as he watched her in wonder. When he looked away from her however to pick up his newly filled goblet however he happened to glance at Elladan to Athriel's right and catch the dark look on his face. Glancing to her left he caught a similar look from Elrohir._

_The next morning Lastirith decided to spend some quiet time in the library instead of on the training grounds as he usually would. It was early and there were few about, but he needed to think. He was shocked at how much the Lady Athriel affected him; he was a warrior in the Greenwood and bodyguard to Prince Legolas. No maiden had ever affecter him like this, alright he was not far past his majority, but Athriel was spectacular. The problem was, it was impossible. She was so far above him, the daughter of a high councillor, the brother of another, and an important part of Lord Elrond's household. He had to get over his infatuation, and quickly._

"_Morning Tiri. I didn't expect to see you here this morning." His head snapped up and there she was. Gone was the sparkling dress and the splendid jewellery but she was still stunning. She was in a simple black dress split up both sides with leggings on underneath and her feet were bare. Her hair was unbraided and hung loosely around her shoulders. "Good morning my lady" he nodded to her as she sat across from him. "There is no reason to be so formal Tiri" she whispered leaning towards him. "we are the only ones here." He laughed trying hard not to blush at her proximity before she leant back again. "Let me guess. Las is fast asleep sleeping off the vast quantities of wine he consumed last night." He smiled at her teasing. "He was still asleep when I checked on him." She laughed and her eyes sparkled. "I know my friend well Tiri. He will likely be asleep for a while yet as will the twins. I often come here in the mornings, before training. Erestor rises early and so I do as well so that I may break my fast with him."_

_They sat for some time talking and laughing. Athriel with her feet pulled up onto the chair and her arms around her knees while Lastirith sat with his head cradled in his hands, his elbows on the table leaning towards her. If he thought seeing her like this, informal and relaxed, would lessen what he felt he was wrong. She was incredible._

Lastirith left the prince to rest while he went to check on the brethren, He did not begrudge the twins their warning. They were overprotective of their friend, as she had been of them. And as it turned out Athriel had not returned his feelings. She had wanted a friend nothing more, and he had gotten over the rejection eventually. They had remained on friendly terms and Lastirith had valued her friendship. He missed her presence, but his grief was nothing compared to what Elladan and Elrohir felt.

Lastirith stood tall and knocked on the door trying to project more confidence than he actually felt. "My Lords?" he asked pushing the door open. "Prince Legolas has asked me to come and check on you." They were sitting side by side on the long chair, but with a space between them, an ellith sized space, an Athriel sized space, and they were staring into the unlit fire place. "You can tell the prince that we are fine Lastirith" Elladan said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "He does not have to watch us every moment" Elrohir continued in the same tone. The wood elf stepped further into the room shaking his head. "You are not fine my lords, you are far from fine. And although the prince should not have to watch you every moment as I have told him, he will continue to do so with no thought to his own health." It was incredible to see them like this. So broken, so quiet, so different to how he remembered them.

_TA182_

_Lastirith stood watching the most incredible sight, he was watching Lady Athriel dance. As soon as they had arrived she had whisked Prince Legolas off to dance. "Come dance with me Las, I am so bored. Elladan and Elrohir have been dancing with every maiden in sight but they will not dance with me." The prince had laughed accepting her hand to lead her to the dance floor. "Alright Ree, but only if you let me lead this time." So here he stood watching her move gracefully across the floor. She was so beautiful and so awe inspiring and more than a little distracting. So distracting in fact that when the song finished and the couples made their way from the floor he missed the identical warning looks he was receiving._

"_Tiri my new friend, will you dance with me? I must take advantage of my woodland friends while you are here." Lastirith fought to keep his breathing under control as he took her hand and bowed. "I would be honoured My Lady" he said leading her to the floor unaware of the stares he was receiving. _

_When the dance ended Lastirith felt as if he was walking on air. Athriel had whisked Legolas off again for another dance. As he watched them move quickly across the floor he couldn't help but think maybe he did have a chance with her. She didn't treat him as if he was beneath her, she treated him just like she treated everyone else, as an equal and a friend. But before he could continue that thought he was dragged out onto the balcony by two figures. "My Lords?" he asked but they didn't let him get any further. "We need to speak to you Lastirith" Elladan said his arms crossed in front of his chest. Elrohir stood beside him mirroring the pose exactly. "What exactly are your intentions towards Athriel." The guardian didn't know what to say. "I… eh…" what could he say, he hadn't actually thought that far ahead. But still they were not finished._

"_She is only fifty-one."_

"_Barely past her majority"_

"_How old are you Lastirith?"_

"_I remember the Prince saying that you are nearly a decade older than him."_

"_That would make you 62 would it not?"_

"_I hope you do not harbour any inappropriate thoughts for our friend."_

_It was a slightly shaken wood-elf that returned from the balcony a moment later, but he was no less determined to court Lady Athriel. Especially when she spotted him from across the room and waved him over. _

Lastirith had thought it back then, and he thought it now, there had been more to their words than protecting their friend. Deciding he could not look them in the eye Lastirith bent to light the fire. It was no wonder they were fading. They had been in love with her all those centuries ago, and they still were. "Why did you never tell her?" he asked, although his eyes never left the fireplace. ""Tell her what?"" He knew he should keep quiet, it was the proper thing to do, but grief was not time for propriety. "Why did you never tell her you were in love with her?" Maybe they needed to talk about it, get it out in the open. Just like their father had done. ""What? Who?"" Who else could they talk to? Everyone else was too close. "Lady Athriel. You were in love with her then, all those centuries ago, when you warned me away. How long have you been in love with her? Or can you even tell?" He stood up from the fire and looked at them. Identical shocked faces stared back at him, mouths open and eyes wide. "I'm sorry to have bothered you my lords." He said nodding his head in respect before making his way to the door.

"Lastirith wait" He stopped with his hand on the door. "Come back." The guard turned slowly. "Come and have a drink with us." He was facing them now. "A remembrance for Athriel." So Lastirith sat and drank a toast to the Elleth he had once loved, with others who had loved her and he recognised his own grief. He would always remember her the way she had been that first time he had ridden into Rivendell. And although a part of him loved her still, and would always love her, he knew he would not fade. She was his first love, a young and hopeless love, but she would not be his last. He glanced at the two across from him and knew instinctively that it would not be so for them. Even if they survived their grief they would never be the same. The once lusty lords of Rivendell would not dance or sing merrily, they would not laugh and they would not love because everything they had lived for had been taken away.


	9. Hope

The Missing Years

Chapter 9 – Hope

TA2933

Legolas moved quietly through the corridors. It was early and very few were awake, but even in the middle of the day the valley was subdued. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for news of Elladan and Elrohir. There was some small hope, they were improving, albeit slowly but that caused another problem. Every moment the Prince could see guilt in their eyes, not only over her death but with their continued existence. They had lost their very reason for living and yet they were still here. Finally reaching the gardens the wood elf breathed deeply. The trees would calm his mind and hopefully give him the inspiration he needed to help his friends.

Elladan and Elrohir were awake, but they lay side by side staring up at the ceiling. They couldn't understand it, why were they still here? Why wouldn't Mandos take them? They had nothing to live for anymore, nothing but the painful reminders of what they had lost. They had caused the death of their best friend, they had brought grief to the entire valley, everyone expected them to fade over her loss, they expected to fade over her, and yet they were still here. Everyday they had awoken expecting it to be their last and everyday they were disappointed. Everyday the guilt over her death had may way a little for the guilt they felt over their own survival. Their entire lives she had been by their side, and suddenly she was gone. What use was there in laughing, or drinking, or feasting without her there? What use was there in hunting or training or dancing? What use was there in anything? As the sun rose two heads turned towards the window to follow it's light. It was time to start another day without her.

Legolas frowned slightly when he heard what sounded like laughter coming from a clearing up ahead. He hadn't heard laughter since he arrived, and not like this. This was true and happy laughter. He peared around the trees and smiled. Lord Elrond was sitting on the ground as a small boy chased butterflies back and forward. The boy was laughing merrily as he played. Legolas realised that this was the child Elrond had been holding when he arrived. It was then that Elrond looked up and saw the prince. "Prince Legolas, you remember my foster son Estel?" Legolas grinned widely, inspiration had come to him at last.

Arwen breathed a sigh of relief as the valley came into view. She was home, home and ready to face whatever awaited her there. She could put aside her own grief to help her brothers. She only hoped she wouldn't be too late. Urging her steed forward she made her way towards the last homely house.

Legolas was practically pulling his friends down the corridor, urging them forward with his inexplicable enthusiasm. They had come a long way but there was still much healing to be down. Lastirith had made them face up to what they had lost, but now it was time to give them something to live for, A reason to go on without her. She had been his friend as well and he refused to let her death come to nothing. Pushing open the door Legolas led them into the room where Elrond and the little boy waited. The twins looked at each other confused. Why had Legolas brought them here? "This is Estel." Legolas said. "This is the boy that Athriel died to protect. She fought so that you could get him to safety. And he is safe, but one day he will need to claim the throne that is rightfully his, one day he will lead the world of men as your uncle once did. Until then he will need guidance and protection. He is your foster brother and he will need your help. Do not let Athriel's death be in vain. She died to save you and to save him, so you have to go on, you have to make sure Estel reaches his destiny." The two stood staring at the child in their father's arms. He was their kin, they knew that. A direct descendent of Elros, their father's twin and the hope of men. "Will you not come and meet your new brother properly my sons?" Elrond asked as little Estel just looked up at them in wonder. "Why are there two of you?" the boy asked curiously seeing the two identical faces. Elrond closed his eyes as he saw the rememberance flash across their features.

_TA135_

_Elladan had seen her first, running into the room to hug Glorfindel. __**"She is here Roh"**__ His brother looked up following his gaze and grinned. Finally another elfling to talk to. They had been waiting for days for her to arrive. __**"Then let us go and greet her Dan"**__ They stood together and wandered over to the group. ""You're new."" They said together as Athriel spun around to face them. She looked between the two faces for some time making them laugh. "Why are there two of you?" she asked. ""We're twins"" they said laughing._

"We are twins" Elladan said kneeling down to greet his little brother. "I am Elladan and this is Elrohir. We are your big brothers." Elrohir knealt beside him. "We are going to look after you. Legolas and Elrond looked at one another. There was hope after-all. Estel would give them something to live for, it would be difficult but they would heal. They would find a way to live without her until they sailed and were reunited. Estel was their hope and he would be their reason for living.


	10. Box of Memories

The Missing Years

Chapter 10 – The Box of Memories

TA2933

Arwen dismounted and looked around her with a sigh. Everything looked the same, nothing had changed. The valley and the last homely house looked the same as they always had, exactly as she remembered. But that wasn't right. Something should be different, something should have changed. Surely there should be some external sign that everything was different. How could it not be? Everything would be different, how could life just go on as normal when Athriel was gone? But it was all the same, everything was normal and that just didn't sit right with her.

Elrond watched his only daughter from the top of the steps. It must have been hard for her to come back. He hardly saw her now, not since she had left to stay with her mother's kin. For over 400years she had lived with her grandparents and only visited occasionally. It had taken this catastrophe to bring her home, the death of her closest friend, and her brother's in jeopardy, hardly the homecoming he would have wished for his daughter. Moving slowly he descended the steps.

Arwen turned just in time to see her father and tried her best to smile, despite her depressing thoughts. "Ada" Elrond swept his daughter into his arms and held her tightly as he closed his eyes. He had missed her more than he was able to convey through words alone, but he respected her decision to live apart from them. Finally he pulled back and led her inside to her old rooms. He would have taken her straight to see her brothers, but they were with Estel. For some reason he was reluctant to introduce him to his daughter, there was a shadow of foreboding in his mind, but that wasn't all. Elladan and Elrohir were only just starting to heal, and little Estel was helping them immensely. Besides Arwen had had a long and tiring journey.

Elsewhere Elladan and Elrohir took Estel back to his mother after an exhausting day. It was still difficult for them, looking at the boy without thinking about what they had lost, but you couldn't help but love the 2yr old. He didn't know what had happened to bring him here, it wasn't his fault and they did everything they could to remember that. They had been given the responsibility of helping him grow into the king he was meant to be, which gave them a purpose again. Without her, life didn't seem worth living, but Estel changed that. They would make sure that he became who he was destined to be.

Legolas walked down the corridor with the box in his hands. He was leaving soon, he was needed back home and they didn't need his help anymore. They were out of the danger zone, but he had to make sure. He wasn't sure if they had moved past Athriel's death enough to move on, or whether they were simply pushing her memory aside for the moment while they distracted themselves with looking after Estel. His gift would show him what was really happening. He knocked softly on the door knowing that they would be back by now. He was right, when the door opened Elladan moved back to his seat beside his brother and the two of them continued to stare into the fire. Whichever it was distraction or healing, they still had a long way to go. It would take them years, and maybe they would never fully get over her loss, but this next stage they had to do by themselves. He had helped them as much as he could and now he had his own grief to deal with.

"I brought you something" Legolas said from the door, far too cheerful for the twins and their current mood. But they smiled a little watching their friend come towards them with what looked like a trinket box. "What is it Las?" Elrohir asked while Elladan stood to peer curiously at it. "It's a box" was the obvious answer and both raised their eyebrows at it while Legolas put the box down. The prince sighed. "It's a box of memories" he added. "I want you to go to Athriel's rooms and take some things. Little things that remind you of her, so that every now and then you can take them out and look at them. You need to heal, but you need to remember as well. When you sail she will be waiting on the shore for you and you can give them back to her."

Lastirith stood on the balcony looking out towards the horizon. It was time for them to go home. The brethren were out of danger, and he had said goodbye to Athriel and come to terms with her death. Now all that was left was for Legolas to do the same. Which he was doing right now. Lastirith closed his eyes and thought about Athriel one last time. The image made him smile and brought a tinge of sadness, but she had never been his. "Goodbye my lady." He said softly and then turned away from the view to start their packing.

Legolas looked at the portrait where it hung in the long gallery and blinked the tears away. "You have no idea how much you will be missed Ree." He said sadly as he placed a single flower in front of the picture. Closing his eyes the Prince let memories overwhelm him, the first time he had come to the valley and met the three of them, the first time they had come to the woodland realm, all of the times he had travelled to the valley, all of the ridiculous situations the four of them found himself in, all of the trips into the wild, every ball, every meal, every celebration and every stupid argument, he ran it all through his head until he got to the moment he had returned from patrol to find the letter that changed everything. He opened his eyes and this time he let the tears fall. "Namarie Athriel Erynsaeliel. I will see you again in the undying lands." He bowed his head sadly trying to find his composure again when he was interrupted.

"I never really believed it until now" Legolas turned to face Arwen and wiped his eyes quickly. "Lady Arwen. I did not know that you had returned." Pulling himself to stand straight the Prince pulled his emotions into check. "I have only just arrived. You have no need to hide your grief from me Las. And can we dispense with the titles, we have never been so formal with each other and I don't intend to start now." He smiled slightly. "Sorry Arwen. I was just saying goodbye." She nodded sadly her eyes scanning the portrait that by all rights shouldn't be there. It should be back in her room where it belonged, where she belonged. It wasn't fair.

Elladan and Elrohir walked slowly down the corridor. They had decided to take Legolas' advice and fill the box with memories. But it had been a couple of weeks now since they had come back without their closest friend and neither of them had gotten up the courage to speak to Erestor in all that time. Not that anyone had actually seen him, Except Glorfindel of course. Until now they hadn't noticed his absence. Until now they had been in their own self-imposed exclusion trying to block the rest of the world out. They understood too well what the advisor was going through.

They stood outside his door for a moment without knocking when they arrived. Their first impulse had been to knock on Athriel's door, the same way they had done thousands of times before. But she wasn't there to answer; she would never answer that door again. Erestor was the only way into that room now. It was his right as her brother, her surrogate father, her guardian to be the keeper of her memory. If they wanted a piece of her life to keep as a memory they needed to ask him. They had to do this, but should they be doing this? Did they have any right to ask for her trinkets? Could they ask Athriel's only living family for some of her things when they were the reason she was dead? Could they even look him in the eye knowing what they knew? They knew it was their fault that she was gone, and so did Erestor.

Elladan raised his hand to knock but Elrohir stopped him. **"Is it too early Dan" **Elladan shook his head. **"It will always be too early Roh" **They had to do this; they needed a part of her to be able to go on. Even if they didn't deserve it, they needed it all the same. He knocked but it was Glorfindel who answered. Somehow in their reasoning they had forgotten about Glorfindel. Somehow they had forgotten that the Captain to had raised her. They had forgotten all of the times that she had run to the golden warrior for help. Suddenly they were terrified. Suddenly they remembered Glorfindel's protective streak, not only for his mate but for Athriel as well. But Glorfindel wasn't angry. He looked exhausted and drained, but he wasn't angry. "Oh, hello boys. This probably isn't the best time..." But he was interrupted by a quiet voice from inside. "Let them in Fin" Glorfindel nodded and stood aside to let them enter.

Erestor was sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket. A blanket they recognised. Athriel had spent weeks sewing that thing years ago. Before Erestor had given up on trying to turn her into a lady and conceded that warrior training was the best path for her. She had been so frustrated with it; it had almost been thrown into the river on several occasions. He gripped the fabric tightly as he stared into the fire. Erestor had been their tutor once, a long time ago. It was difficult to see him like this, so broken and lost. Made much worse with the knowledge that it was their fault.

"Erestor?" Elladan asked as he knelt down in front of the sofa trying to catch his eye. Erestor looked up sadly and his voice was weak. "Hello Elladan, Elrohir." Elrohir knelt on the floor as well beside his brother. "Erestor we are so sorry. If..." Erestor shook his head. "It's not your fault boys. No one could have stopped her going" He smiled slightly. "No one could ever stop her doing what she wanted to." He looked up then at a portrait above the fire place. It was a picture of himself and Athriel painted just after her majority. "Erestor. We wanted to ask you something." Elladan said bringing his attention back to them. Erestor nodded. "Yes" It was Elrohir who continued. "We wanted to ask if we could have a couple of things from Athriel's room"

They waited with baited breath for Erestor to answer. In that moment they felt as if the advisor's decision would dictate whether they lived or died. What he decided would determine whether they were entitled to grieve over her, whether they were entitled to feel her loss, entitled to keep her memory. They didn't think they were worthy, but Erestor nodded before pulling the blanket tighter around him. Breathing a sigh of relief the brothers stood. "Thank you Erestor." Elrohir said before the sentiment was echoed by his brother. "Thank you."


	11. Filling the Box

The Missing Years

Chapter 11 – Filling the Box

TA2933

Elladan and Elrohir moved slowly, reverently, as they pushed open the connecting door between Erestor's room and Athriel's. They hadn't been here since they returned, hadn't dared, and because they knew that it would be too much. It was exactly the same, exactly the same as it had always been. It was a mess. She was always like that when she left in a hurry, she left everything a mess. They almost expected her to come in through the front door or from the bedroom door towelling her long black hair dry before sitting by the fire. They could almost see her as she should be, could almost see her as she always had been when they returned from the wild.

_Carrying a bottle of wine each Elladan and Elrohir approached Athriel's door. Finding it open they let themselves in and laughed. Athriel had obviously not finished with her bath. The room was still a mess, usually when she finished bathing she would tidy up a little, so that Erestor wouldn't nag her. But the room was still a mess. While Elladan found them some glasses Elrohir kicked Athriel's boot out of the way and moved her cloak from the long chair so that they could sit down. "Come on Ree, hurry up or there will be no wine left." Elladan called as he poured three glasses. They loved these moments, when the three of them newly returned from the wild were able to just relax by the fire with a glass of wine._

_Athriel came in from the bedroom obviously fresh from the bath. She was wearing her usual dress split up both sides with leggings underneath, but her feet were bare and her hair was loose and still wet. She had a towel in one hand which she used to dry her hair as she walked. Sitting down on the rug in front of the fire she took the glass that Elladan handed her. Dropping the towel to the floor she sat by the fire running a hand through her hair to help it dry while she sipped her wine. And watching her in the firelight the brethren thought she had never been more beautiful._

But she wasn't there, she didn't come in through either door and they knew that she never would. Elladan moved forwards while Elrohir lingered by the door. They still had her laughter ringing through their ears as they looked around them. Every little thing they saw was like a knife to the chest. Every little thing was a reminder of what they had lost. Elladan stood in front of the fire place and looked at the gap where her portrait should be. This was it; this was the only sign that everything was not as it should be. This was the proof that she was not coming home. There should have been a portrait there, a portrait of Athriel in full armour smiling down at them. Athriel just approaching her majority and finally on her true path, finally doing what she was meant to do. But it wasn't there. It had been taken down and hung in the long gallery. It had been taken away from them, just as she had.

Elrohir looked to his right. There was a small side table there, cluttered with meaningless objects. Almost meaningless. He picked up a cork sitting there on the table. It had a coin stuck into it and he recognised it immediately. It was a silly little trinket that they passed between them from time to time, Depending on who won.

_Elrohir pulled the cork out of his pocket and put it down on the coffee table as a challenge. Athriel laughed. They didn't play the game very often now; they were much older and apparently wiser, far too old for drinking games. But the challenge had been made. Athriel grabbed the wine bottle and lining the three glasses up she made sure they were all at the same level. Then without a word they each took their glass and held it ready to start. "One, Two, Three. Go!" Elrohir counted and then they were drinking. It was more difficult than it used to be but each tried their hardest to finish the glass first. Within moments though Athriel cheered triumphantly and grabbed the cork from the table._

Elrohir took the cork and put it in the box that they had brought with a sigh. It was stupid, a childish game that they had played throughout their adulthood, but they wouldn't play it again. Meanwhile Elladan had felt his brother's thoughts, and instead of pushing them away as he usually did with painful memories he relived it with him. That was why they were here, they were here to remember. He moved across the room. He saw the pipe that sat there, her pipe and smiled. It was sitting there beside a pouch of tobacco and a tinder box.

_Elladan pulled on the pipe and sighed happily while Athriel looked at him strangely from across the fire. It was a look of confusion and disgust and it made him laugh. It was a fairly new habit that he had picked up. One night while they had been travelling with the dunedain he and Elrohir had been offered a pipe and discovered that it was actually very relaxing. It was one of the only times they had gone without Athriel, as she had been escorting her brother to Lothlorien at the time for diplomatic discussions, but now the three of them were together again. They were out in the wild alone and Elladan could see the curiosity beneath her disgust. He passed it to her and laughed as she sniffed the bowl, her nose wrinkling before she gave an experimental pull and coughed._

_By the time they reached the next mannish settlement Athriel was picking out her own pipe. So the twins gifted her with a silver tinderbox and a velvet pouch to keep everything in._

Walking over to his brother Elrohir removed the tinderbox from Elladan's fingers and placed it in the box beside the cork. Then together they walked through her rooms and tried not to let the memories overwhelm them completely. Eventually they made their way through to the bedroom and discovered it was so much worse in there. The memories were thicker here, more potent. They could see her jumping on the bed as a child, sitting at the dressing table brushing her hair, standing on the balcony smoking her pipe, sitting laughing on her bed or laying on the bed her leg in a splint.

_They crept quietly into the room. It was dark in the sitting room, but they could see a light in the bedroom. They glanced towards the connecting door anxiously, hoping Erestor wouldn't come through until they reached their destination. They wanted to see Athriel, to make sure she was ok, it was their fault. They had been teasing her, stealing her doll and hiding it up trees. She had chased them as she always did, and climbed swiftly behind them. They had reached the top of a very large tree where the branches were thin and brittle. The three of them were young and still growing into their grace and balance, and the winter frost had covered the entire valley. Their hearts had stopped when it happened, the branch under Athriel's feet had snapped with a sharp sound as she had leant towards them to retrieve the doll and suddenly she was on the cold hard ground moaning in pain. Instantly the game had ended and the twins descended quickly rushing to her side. Elladan had stayed while Elrohir rushed to get Glorfindel and their father. Glorfindel had carried her to the healing rooms and their father had ushered them away so that he could look after her. Ever since they had been kept away, prevented from seeing her and they were worried._

_Creeping towards the light they pried the door open enough for them to pass through and then closed it behind themselves. Athriel was lying in bed, her splinted leg showing beneath the blankets. She had a book in her hands and had been reading intently until the door had opened. They walked towards her with their heads down in shame, reaching her side together they stood side by side. "Are you ok Athriel?" Elladan asked quietly, his eyes drawn to the stark white of the splint. "We're really sorry" Elrohir said but he couldn't look her in the eye, until she grabbed his arm. "I'm fine." She said "It's just a broken leg and your Ada says it will heal fine. "We brought you something." Elladan said presenting her with the doll. She smiled and held the doll to her chest. Then without a word she tugged them towards the bed and gestured for them to climb up beside her and together the three of them fell asleep on her bed._

Elladan wanted to climb onto that bed now and fall asleep, but he didn't. He knew that if he curled up there he would never want to leave. Instead he walked to the dressing table, while Elrohir looked at the bedside table. The drawer was open a little; he pulled it open, feeling a little guilty as if he were invading their friend's privacy. But then he saw it and smiled. There was a broken arrow in there, a broken arrow he recognised. Once she had finally started her training Athriel was unstoppable it had not taken her long to surpass the other recruits. The arrow was the one that she had used to beat them for the first time in an Archery contest. Smiling softly Elrohir put the arrow in the box.

Elrohir's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a surge of grief from his brother. He turned to see Elladan holding a dried flower and crying openly. Elladan looked at the flower and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe she had kept it.

_They had been sitting together enjoying a treetop picnic when Elrohir had remembered something. He was supposed to be picking up a book from the library that afternoon. Promising to be back soon he had jumped down on the ground and strode off towards the house. Elladan had sat there for a while alone before Athriel had turned up agreeing to join him for lunch._

_Now she was looking around for something. "What are you looking for?" Elladan asked laughing. "A flower for my hair" he answered as if it were obvious. "You're such an Elleth sometimes Riel" It didn't happen very often, but sometimes Athriel's feminine side would come through and it always surprised them when it did. Yes she still wore dresses and jewellery, but she was a warrior. The dresses he presumed were mainly to keep Erestor happy. "Well I hate to tell you this Elladan, but technically I am."_

"_Isn't one flower as good as another?" he asked as she scanned the blossoms. She rolled her eyes ignoring him. Until she found the one she wanted. "There!" He was taller than her so with an exaggerated sigh Elladan stood to retrieve the flower. It was a perfect bloom he had to admit. As he sat he reached over and put the flower into her hair between her braids. "Thanks"_

_Their eyes caught and Elladan didn't want to look away. Just this morning he and Elrohir had been talking about how beautiful Athriel was. How she was such an important part of their life. He leant in and kissed her. She pulled back. "What are you doing?" she looked furious. He reached out and touched her face willing away her anger. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Athriel? We've always thought so."_

_Athriel flinched and moved further away. "Stop it Elladan1 I am not one of those maidens who follow you around like a lost puppy. I am not here for you to toy with" With that she jumped down from the branches and ran off._

Elrohir was at his brother's side in an instant. He hadn't recognised the flower but he recognised the memory, the feelings that it brought.

_Elrohir rushed back towards the tree. He had felt Elladan's confusion and heard his thoughts. He could see Athriel running towards the house and grabbed her. "Athriel? What's wrong?" But she wouldn't stop. She shrugged him off. "Don't touch me Elrohir" And ran as fast as she could towards the house._

The flower went in the box along with the rest and they turned to leave. But there was something else they wanted; something they hadn't seen but knew would be there somewhere. Finally they found it in the bathroom, sitting on a shelf all to itself. It was the mithril hair slide they had gotten her for her 100th Birthday. They had commissioned it specifically for her and had seen her wear it at every celebration since then. So many memories were attached to the single piece of decoration, but the one that it brought to mind was that of her Birthday celebration. Seeing her wear it for the first time, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide, the image stayed with them as they put it in the box and left her rooms.


	12. Ladies of Rivendell

Note: Sorry, I have been neglecting my lotr fic recently. Of all of the Athriel and Nariel based fics I think this is the one I find hardest to write. Despite the fact that I know what is going to happen it always seems to make me cry.

The Missing Years

Chapter 12- Ladies of Rivendell

Arwen sat across from her father's desk trying to understand what she was feeling. She had expected to have to drag her brothers kicking and screaming into the light, but Legolas had beat her to it. It was not surprising really. Mirkwood was a lot closer than Lothlorien, of course he would get there before her. And of course he would be there to help Elladan and Elrohir through their grief. But now what was she supposed to do? She was at a loss. Was she supposed to just say goodbye to her oldest friend, the elleth who had been like a sister to her her entire life? Was she supposed to just move on with her life, whatever that was.

_TA290_

_Arwen stared out at the valley from where she sat. It was so peaceful, it was always peacefull out here but she was troubled. She was nearly 50, nearly at maturity and yet she had no idea what she wanted to be. Everyone else had a place, a purpose, but she didn't. She wasn't the first born, she wasn't the heir. She wasn't even the second. Those were her brothers roles. Elladan was the oldest and although he was a warrior he was also being prepared to take over the rule of Imladris when their father stepped down. Elrohir obviously was destined to be his second, he was the more scholarly anyway and would make a great chief advisor. But what was Arwen destined for? She had no idea. There was nothing that she wanted to do, nothing that caught her attention and that worried her._

_"Arwen, what are you doing moping out here?"_

_The Evenstar turned to see Athriel striding towards her. She had been escorting her brother to Mirkwood for some meeting or other and had obviously just returned. Her hair was still wet from bathing and tied into a single braid down her back. The warrior maid sat down across from her pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench._

_"I'm not moping Ree."_

_Athriel raised a single eyebrow in question and Arwen was suddenly glad that her brothers were out on patrol. It meant that she had a rare oppurtunity to speak to her 'big sister' without interuption._

_"When did you realise that you wanted to be a warrior?"_

_Arwen asked. She knew that at her age Athriel had already been well and truly on her destined path. She was the Captain to the twins Lord and Adviser. She would take over from her brother-in-law when he stepped down. Everyone knew it, and they all knew that she do as good a job._

_"What's brought this on?"_

_When the Evestar shrugged Athriel answered the question as best she could._

_"I don't know really. Res says it is all Glorfindel's fault. He says we were dragged to watch Findel training recruits when I was 4 and I wouldn't stop talking about it. Apparently I stole your brother's swords when they told me that girls couldn't be warriors and ran off with them. I remember watching the recruits and thinking how graceful they looked. And I looked up at Glorfindel, at this huge warrior that I heard stories about, and I wanted to be like him. I still do I suppose. He's my Captain, the greatest warrior the valley has ever seen. But he's also my brother-in-law who used to help me look for monsters under my bed."_

_Arwen watched the other Elleth as she spoke and couldn't help but smile, until she turned it around._

_"But this isn't really about me is it?"_

_Athriel was looking at her closely now with her head slightly tilted to one side._

_"Not everyone knows what they want to do Arwen. And nothing is set in stone. Destiny isn't set and even if Vaire has started weaving your true path sometimes it is impossible to see without seeing the whole tapestry. Trust your instincts Arwen. You will know where you have to be when the time comes."_

Arwen continued to stare into space as Athriel's words that day echoed through her mind over and over again.

_"Nothing is set in stone. Destiny isn't set and even if Vaire has started weaving your true path sometimes it is impossible to see without seeing the entire tapestry."_

Those words seemed truer now than ever. All those years ago Athriel had been on her path already, her destiny had seemed so clear and obvious. Athriel was going to be Captain of the guard while the Gwanun ruled the valley. But now Athriel was gone. She was dead.

Arwen turned to scan the shelves on the other side of her father's study. There still sitting where it had been placed all those years ago was 'Tindu'. She had loved that doll her entire childhood, never letting it out of her sight and from what she had heard Athriel had done the same before her. In fact from a very young age Celebrian had regailed her daughter with stories of how Athriel had come to own the doll and how she had later passed the same doll to Arwen.

_TA 135_

_Athriel opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was different to the one she remembered. She turned her head. The room looked different to. She tried to remember where she was. Then she heard a voice. "My lady, what a wonderful surprise. Come in. Athriel is still asleep." Erestor. Now she remembered. She wasn't with her father anymore. He had gone. Now she lived with her brother Erestor in the big house. Glorfindel had brought her here on his horse the day before._

_Quietly she climbed down from the bed that was much too big for her. She cringed slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. She quickly found her slippers and walked over to the door. Slowly she pulled it open and stepped into her living room. There was the door through to her brother's room._

_The connecting door creaked as she opened it causing the two adults to look up. "Good morning Athriel." Erestor beamed. "Do you remember Lady Celebrian?" She nodded shyly. She remembered her from the night before. When she had met the twins. "Good morning Athriel. I brought you this." She handed Athriel a large doll with long black hair and a beautiful white dress. "Thank you" she said staring at it in wonder._

_TA241_

_Athriel rushed through the corridors until she reached her rooms. She bolted through the door and then proceeded to rip the room apart. Where was it, she had to find it. Finally she saw a small pink leg sticking out from a pile of old clothes. There it was. She pulled out the doll that seemed far smaller than she remembered and flattened down its hair. There._

_Sprinting she set off again down the corridor back the way she had come. Finally she reached the rooms belonging to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. She opened the door and stood panting against the wall for a couple of seconds. "I found it" she proclaimed triumphantly. ""Found what?""The twins asked, not even looking up from where their mother sat holding their new baby sister. "The doll of course" Athriel laughed holding it up. Celebrian smiled softly. Elrohir walked over and snatched the doll away from her. "What this old thing? Come on Ree. I'm surprised it's still alive" She nudged him and took it back. "What's wrong with it?" Elladan stood on the other side of her and stole it a new. "Oh I remember this. Hey Roh, remember when we used to steal it and hide it up trees." They laughed together._

_Athriel rolled her eyes snatching it back. She looked down at the doll in her hands. The dress was still white just not as white as it had been originally and the hair was a bit tangled. "Maybe I should get her a new doll. It's just. I thought it should be hers." Celebrian smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Athriel. I think she'll love it."_

It was something that had connected them, made them closer than they otherwise would have been. Tindu had given them something that was their's and only their's. Something that the warrior didn't share with Arwen's brother's, Athriel's best friend's and constant companions. Tindu had become a symbol of their friendship, and now that bond was gone.

The sound of the door opening brought Arwen out of her thoughts. She hadn't expected to see anyone. It was late at night and she had only come to her father's study to dwell on her memories and her grief. There was nothing that she owned that made her think of Athriel as much as the doll did. Except maybe the knife she had been given by Athriel for her 50th birthday, the one she had taught her to defend herself with. But that was sitting on the desk in front of her.

Lord Elrond had been walking down the corridor when he had seen the light coming from behind the door of his office and went to investigate. Confusion clouded his face as he looked around until he spotted his daughter in one of the chairs.

"Arwen, iell. What are you doing up so late?"

She didn't reply, at least not verbally. Instead she simply nodded towards the shelf where the doll 'Tindu' sat. He could see the grief clearly on her face, but he didn't know what to say to help her through it. Instead, realising that she was probably only up and dwelling on memories because she couldn't sleep, he moved towards the cabinet where he kept some of his sleeping powder.

"Here, take some of this and get some sleep."

She nodded sadly taking the small package before picking something up from the table and making her way back to her room. As she stepped through the door Elrond saw a flash of metal in her hand and realised what she was carrying. He sighed heavily at the sight of the small knife, and wondered at the effect Athriel had over his children even after her death.

_TA291_

_Lord Elrond stood on the edge of the training grounds smiling softly while his two closest friends did the same beside him. Arwen had finished opening her presents to discover that Athriel had gotten her not only a beautiful knife but had also volunteered to teach the Evenstar some self defence along side her brother-in-law Glorfindel. Now the two Elleth were practicing some simple moves. Athriel demonstrating and Arwen following the movements beside her. It was a proud moment for the three Ellon standing side by side, and for the two bounding towards the group after finishing their patrol._


End file.
